Filling the Gap Between Friends
by Searcee
Summary: A little Ron/Hermione first-kiss thing! From Ron’s POV. Please R/R! Complete.


Filling the Gap between Friends

By Circe Simpleton

Disclaimer: All characters belong to the wonderful Joanne Rowling

Summary: A little Ron/Hermione first-kiss thing! From Ron's POV. Please R/R! Complete.

Hermione, Harry, and I were walking back from the field back to my house. Harry and Harry had practiced Quidditch some while Hermione watched. She's still not very good at Quidditch. I tried to talk her into riding behind me but she wanted to stay on the ground with Crookshanks in her lap. Even though I would have been completely bored if I had just stayed on the ground and watched people playing Quidditch, Hermione seemed very cheerful, jumping around laughing as we talked and told jokes. Of course, I doubt our jokes was what made Hermione laugh. I could figure this because of the explosions coming from the chimney. More of Fred and George's doings, I suppose.

Harry seemed very happy too, probably because he had just played Quidditch. I learned that if Harry and I ever get into a fight they way to keep him from not holding a grudge on me would be to ask him for a quick game of Quidditch. Even though my two best friends were in great moods, I wasn't. Not completely. Lately, I had been feeling kind of empty. I was in my seventh year and my grades were good, better than they had been lately, plus I had finally made the Quidditch team as a beater. It was Fred and George who had recommended me! What more could I want? But still, I felt like I needed something else.

We made our way to the Burrow and put our brooms against the wall. Mum was making some sort of foreign sausage platter.

"Bought time you three got home," she said. "Go upstairs and tell those two to come down for dinner." 'Those two' of course, were Fred and George. Harry ran up to tell them and with great reluctance (plus an explosion to go along with it) they came down.

We sat down at dinner, just Mum, Fred and George, Harry and Hermione, and myself; Dad had gone to a Ministry Convention in South Africa, quite an honor it was too, only ten people were going along with the Minister (who isn't Fudge anymore, thank God). Percy was really steamed when he realized he hadn't been chosen.

"I've been with the Ministry for nearly four years now," he had complained, even though four years was nothing compared to what dad had done. "And I'm of great importance to them. I'm one of the youngest--and most _mature_--person on the Ministry, and I think they would value there opinion." No one really cared though. Percy now was still at the office, he had been promoted. He had now taken Mr. Crouch's position. Ginny had stayed at school for the Holidays because her boyfriend was staying. Mum was furious when Ginny told her she was going to spend the holidays with a silly boy and not her family.

If I had a girlfriend I would rather stay with her over the holidays. What a better time to, er, do things together. But I don't have one, so I shouldn't think about those things.

So, anyway, we were all sitting down at dinner eating this strange food Bosnia. Mum was fusing at Fred and George, as usual. Harry was too busy eating to talk and that left me with only one person to have a conversation with: Hermione. She was sitting across from me, playing with her food with her fork. "This is delicious Mrs. Weasley," she said, though she hadn't taken a bite. "What is it?"

"I don't think you want to know," George whispered to her. Mum probably agreed because she didn't answer Hermione. I watched Hermione as she rested her hand against her cheek, her elbow on the table. She kept rolling the unfamiliar food around, looking for one decent place to take a bite out of. She sighed. I tasted the food, it actually wasn't too bad, as long as you don't consider the fact that it was so spicy I had to drink half of my water because my tongue was on fire. Literally, on fire. Hermione was giggling.

"Good?" she said.

"Actually, yes," I said. I loved the sound of her laugh. It was bright and cheery, but nothing like those fake giggles that the other girls in our year have. Hermione's so different from them. She's so much smarter than they are, but she never gloats about it. She doesn't brush her hair when ever she's in front of a mirror instead she just lets it hang down, but it always looks great, nor does she put on makeup, she's naturally beautiful. Makeup would ruin her. Plus she smells good. It sounds stupid, but when ever I'm around her a scent wafts from her skin. It reminds me of fresh ink and paper, it's a good smell, as ridiculous as it sounds. Like a library, where she always is. It's not perfume, I hate perfume. It's like sprinkling apple juice all over yourself.

Suddenly I realized I'd been staring at her for a long time and I saw Fred out of the corner of my eye giving me a wicked grin. Then I realized my mouth was open so I quickly snapped out of the daze and began to eat, hoping no one had seen me staring at Hermione beside Fred. Oh course Fred would spread it around. I guess I like Hermione, as more than a friend. Or if I ever did have a girlfriend, she'd be the only one I'd choose.

That night and the next I dreamt about her, and the next night. For some reason I couldn't stop thinking about her. Why? Why had it taken me so long to realize that I liked her so much. In fourth year I got sort of jealous of Krum, but I never realized it was cause I liked her, probably because she and Harry were dating. That didn't last very long though, like anyone thought it would. Thinking back on it, I was probably jealous then too. Yea, I was. God, I'm so stupid. Well, there are only five days left of Christmas Vacation, I might as well make the best of those days. I've got to get the courage to ask her out on a date.

I went to her room the next day, well night actually, cause I didn't want to be around Harry and them when I talked to her. She was sitting in her bed, reading of course. I nodded my head to say hi, feeling like I was about to be sick.

"Hey Ron, sit down," she said, hitting the bed beside her, showing me where to sit. She was staying in Ginny's room, and had been making herself at home, all her books were everywhere, that's what I mean. "You look bothered by something, what's the matter?"

"Er, Hermione…" right now I wanted to get up and walk away, cause I had no idea what I was going to say. "So, how's you mother?" Oh, I'm the stupidest person alive. What boy goes up to a girl and asks 'How's you mother?' Oh, I felt like slapping myself, unless Hermione slapped me first.

"Ron, tell me--what is it?" she said, sitting closer to me, putting her slender, long hand on my knee. I hesitated even more after she did this.

"Um, so… You gonna go to Hogwarts again this year?" Damn! Why am I so STUPID? Of course she's going to Hogwarts. Hermione gave me this strange look. I probably looked as stupid as I felt.

"Yea, I am," she said. "Are you?" I tried to smile. "Ron, are you sure there isn't anything bothering you?" 

"Nothing's bothering me, it's just…" I couldn't say it. I saw the confused look on her face…she didn't feel the same way about me. She was in love with somebody else, but not me. Harry? Probably still Victor? Of course, why shouldn't she be in love with me. Harry's adored by all the girls around him, and he's athletic, and gets tons of attention. Victor's world-famous, and very strong, and charming, and never looses his temper. Of course, her relationship with Victor is over. Or is it? Maybe she still is holding a place for him in her heart. 

Then there's Harry. Perfect, perfect Harry. Hermione's always happy when she's around him. When she's with him, I'm left out of conversations, cause I'm not smart and sophisticated enough for them. I had to leave her room before I totally humiliated myself. I stood up and walked to the door without another word. But Hermione called me back.

"Ron?" she said. She stood too. "Something's up, tell me--what? Are you okay?" She went over and stood in front of me. She was beautiful. Her golden-brown hair fell past her bare shoulders. Her big, bright eyes were twinkling and her cheeks were rosy and beautiful. Her lips, her beautiful lips too…oh, I'd give anything to kiss those lips.

"Hermione…" I began, not knowing what I was about to say. "Are--do--am…" I was about to give up hope when something completely amazing happened. Hermione put her hand on my cheek and pulled me down to kiss her. I put my arms around her neck and we stood there, for seconds, entangled together in a tight, wonderful embrace.

The End


End file.
